The Teen And The Wolf FICTION ABANDONNEE
by RileYMarlenE
Summary: 'Quand Beacon Hills réussit enfin à être calme, que la meute réussit ses examens, il faut toujours que Stiles et Derek en décident autrement.' Suite d'OS sans queue ni tête, risque de spoil possible.
1. prologue

Sterek.  
Stiles et Derek  
l'humain et le loup  
le sarcasme et le calme  
l'hyperactif et le protecteur.  
ils sont opposés mais Halloween en a décidé autrement.


	2. halloween

**je m'excuse par avances des fautes, j'ai essayer de relire mais étant dyslexique je ne suis pas douée eheh**

 **bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas**

Stiles était toujours comme ça. Lydia l'avait appelé par rapport la fête qu'Isaac donnait dans une semaine. Et il avait accouru vers sa meilleure amie, dans sa Jeep.

\- C'est une ca-tas-tro-phe Stiles ! Je ne sais même pas comment m'habiller !

\- Es-tu sérieuse Lydia ? avait demandé le brun en arquant un sourcil.

Il était entré en trombe dans sa chambre, faisant vaciller un vase qui menaça de s'écraser contre le sol.

La banshee était assise sur son lit, une cinquantaine de robes autour d'elle. Le lycéen leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser les vêtements.

\- Lydia, les banshees sont des créatures considérées comme ravissante où immonde.

La rousse hocha la tête lentement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges et elle rangea ses robes.

\- Que dirais-tu de surprendre les gens ? Si j'étais une banshee repoussante ?  
\- C'est impossible que Lydia Martin soit laide.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Comment vas-tu te déguiser ?  
\- J'hésite entre le Petit Chaperon Rouge ou le Nogitsune…  
\- Tout le monde pensera que tu seras le Petit Chaperon Rouge car tu traînes avec les loups. Personne ne se doutera une seule seconde que tu voudrais redevenir le Nogitsune. Que dirais-tu de surprendre les gens ?  
\- Isaac a bien eu raison de vouloir donner cette fête… Nous serons mé-co-nnai-ssa-bles.  
\- Tu fais tellement gay Stiles !

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui montra son majeur en sortant de sa chambre. La rousse passa sa tête par sa fenêtre.

\- Tu te défiles Stiles ! Un jour, on aura cette discutions ! lui cria-t-elle.  
\- Oui oui Lydia si tu veux, je viendrai te prendre à vingt et une heures ! répondit-il en mettant le contact.

Lydia voulus répondre, mais il était déjà au bout de la rue.

Durant toute la semaine, l'humain jubilé. Il avait passé la semaine complète à traîner sur des sites, des forums sur les Nogitsune… Il avait terminé sa boite d'Adderall en une semaine.

D'ailleurs, son prof de chimie, le grand et le détestable Harris en avait largement profité pour le coller le restant de ses jours. À moins qu'ils ne soient attaqués par une horde d'Onis et de loup-garou.

Scott était chargé de surveiller l'hyperactif le soir, après les cours. Sauf que Stiles ne le laissait jamais entré, car il cherchait encore et toujours son costume afin de surprendre tout le monde. Un certain loup aigrie en particulier.

Comme prévue, Stiles passa prendre Lydia. Elle avait coloré ses cheveux en blanc puis les avait soigneusement coiffé en une couronne de tresse, son visage avait été vieillis, une balafre partait de son œil gauche et coupait sa bouche, ses yeux étaient complètement noirs et ses lèvres blanches et sèches. Elle portait une robe noire moulante, mais avait posé une cape en satin noire sur ses épaules. Ses jambes étaient lacérées de griffures et de sang. Elle portait de vielles derbys.

\- Félicitations Lydia Martins, tu as réussi à être immonde. Même si au fond, tu restes très belle.  
\- Tu es gay, c'est sûr. Un garçon hétéro aurait sifflé en me voyant et dit "t'es canon Lydia, cette robe met ta poitrine et tes jambes en valeur." chose que tu n'as absolument pas fait. J'apprécie beaucoup ton costume.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Sa tenue était pourtant simple, un tee-shirt bleu foncé, une veste en cuir –qu'un certain loup avait oublié chez lui- un jean et des Vans. La seule chose qui n'était pas banale était les quelques bandelettes salies qui traînaient le long de ses mains et de son visage. Visage qui avait était cernés par une quantité surprenante de maquillage. Son teint livide et ses cernes rouges violaces montraient qu'il avait mis plus d'une heure à travailler son maquillage. La banshee monta dans la Jeep, prenant garde à ne pas coincer sa cape.

\- Alors voilà le fameux costume de Stiles Meonenim Stilinski !  
\- Oh ça va Lydia… J'y ai laissé mon Adderall et mes nuits de sommeil !  
\- Tu vas me dire que tu dors ?  
\- Bien sûr que je dors la nuit ! Je ne me prénomme pas Derek Hale, Alpha, près à arracher la gorge de n'importe qui avec mes dents ! rit le brun en mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme le ferait Derek.  
\- Très bien ! capitula la rousse, mais explique moi ce que fait cette veste en cuir sur toi ?  
\- Euh… Bah… C'est Scotty qui l'a oublié chez moi !  
\- Scott ? Scott McCall ? Notre Alpha ? Depuis quand porte-t-il des vestes en cuir noir, taille L ?  
\- Euh… Bah…  
\- Stiles…  
\- Okay ! Okay ! C'est celle de Derek ! Il l'a oublié chez moi quand il était en cavale, il y a un an.

La rousse sourit, fière d'avoir fait cracher le morceau à son ami même s'il n'avait pas tout dit. Elle se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau, foi de Lydia Martin !

Ils arrivèrent près d'une vieille usine désaffectée. La musique électro se faisait entendre de dehors et ils entrèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous. Il n'y avait pas tout le lycée et heureusement. Seule la meute de Scott était là ainsi que quelques amis proches comme Danny, Jackson et Matt. Et d'autre personne que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Il bougeait sa tête au rythme de la musique alors que Lydia alla faire peur à Malia et Kira qui buvait un verre.

Elles n'avaient pas étaient très originale, elles avaient dévoilé leur vraie nature. Mais vus le contexte, cela effrayé quand même.

Stiles quant à lui trouva rapidement Scott et Alison qui dansaient langoureusement. Le brun avait laissé sa nature lycanthrope prendre le dessus tandis qu'Alison s'était déguisée en Athéna, célèbre déesse de la Guerre et de la stratégie. Mais à la place de son casque et son bouclier, un arc et plusieurs dagues pendaient le long de sa jupe.

L'humain se fit entraîner sur la piste de danse par Malia. Ils dansèrent longuement, les mains de Stiles sur les hanches de la brune. Leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés, langoureux. Les fesses de Malia se frottaient contre l'entre-jambe d'un Stiles dont les joues commencèrent à rougir. Elle continuait de se frotter à elle comme un chien –un coyote en l'occurrence- et ne cessait de passer ses mains dans la nuque de Stiles, cherchant plus de contact.

Stiles se décolla d'elle alors qu'elle commençait franchement à le chauffer.

\- Je vais chercher à boire ! lui dit-il en passant une main sur son visage.

La coyote sourit, fière d'avoir déstabilisé l'homme qu'elle désirée.

Stiles se rua dehors. Jamais, au grand jamais, une fille ne s'était frottée à lui de cette manière. Encore moins une Hale !

En parlant des Hale, Derek était accoudé contre un mur, près de Stiles. Entre ses lèvres, une cigarette se consumer rapidement. Bien sûr, Isaac l'avait invité, il était entré, mais voir le petit jeu de sa nièce avec son humain l'avais profondément agacé.

Et puis son costume… Il avait était surprit de le voir dans cette tenue… Un Nogitsune… Alors qu'un costume de Chaperon Rouge aurait était plus approprié !

Soudainement, une image de Stiles s'imposa dans sa tête. Il était assis sur ses genoux. Sur son lit. Une sucette rouge entre les lèvres. Un chaperon sur la tête, une des ses longues chemises blanches sur le corps, des chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'à son genou retenus par une jarretière.

Le loup frissonna de désir et un minuscule gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un moment, s'imprégnant cette image crue dans la tête. Il se promit qu'un jour, Stiles finirait ainsi.

Oui, Derek avait comprit que l'hyperactif était son compagnon. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas cru. Qui pourrait être amoureux de cette boule d'énergie qui ne cessé de parler, de gesticuler, de faire des gaffes à longueur de journée ? Mis à part Malia.

D'ailleurs, il lui en avait touché deux mots. Il s'était contenté de montrer les crocs et de la pousser contre le mur le plus proche pour le lui faire comprendre. Mais la brune était téméraire et lui avait rit au nez quand il lui avait demandé, ordonné aurait était plus juste, de ne pas s'approcher de Stiles.

Ce dernier faisait les cent pas à quelques mètres de Derek qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué. Sa main droite était posée sur son front, passant devant son visage de temps à autre.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais lui dire quoi ? Elle ne sait même pas que je suis gay ! Elle ne doit même pas le savoir ! Et si Derek l'apprend ? Il va se moquer ouvertement de moi ! Non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Et Scott ?  
\- T'as finis de râler Stiles ? demanda la voix dure de l'ancien Alpha.  
\- Putain Derek ! sursauta-t-il manquant de tomber, ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?  
\- Assez longtemps pour voir Malia faire son petit jeu de séduction qui ne marchera pas sur toi étant donné que tu es plus gay que Danny et Ethan ensemble…  
\- Tu sais que je rigolais ! ria nerveusement le brun.  
\- Stiles, chétif et insignifiant Stiles, n'oublie jamais qu'un loup sent ça. Et je peux entendre ton cœur battre anormalement vite.  
\- C'est normal ! Tu me stresses !  
\- Vraiment ? demanda le loup en s'approchant de Stiles.

L'humain recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche un mur. Il grimaça, regarda le sol quelques minutes avant d'affronter le regard amusé de Derek.

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi amusant ? hum Sourwolf.  
\- Tu mens Stiles. Tu n'es pas stressé. Alors, assume.

Tout se mélangea dans la tête de Stiles. Assumer ? Mais assumer quoi ? Le fait qu'il soit attiré par Derek depuis que ce dernier l'a gentiment plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre alors qu'il était recherché par son père ? Assumer le fait qu'il veuille l'embrasser ? Assumer le fait qu'il veuille se faire plaquer à nouveau contre un mur ? Assumer le fait qu'il veuille que Derek lui fasse l'amour ? Assumer ça ? Stiles était peut-être imprévisible mais pas suicidaire non plus !

Derek, énervé par le manque de réaction de son compagnon, grogna et se colla conter lui.

\- Derek, tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu trop proche de moi ? demanda le brun, le rouge aux joues.  
\- Ose me dire que tu veux que je me retire.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Il ferma ses yeux un court moment et souffla.

\- Je veux que tu te retires. dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Mensonge Stiles…  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Hale.

Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres du loup. Il approcha sa tête de celle de Stiles, son nez contre le sien. Leurs souffles s'entremêlant. Derek regarda Stiles dans les yeux, faisant miroiter ses yeux bleus. Il sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'humain qui écarquilla les yeux.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse s'habituer à la douce chaleur des lèvres du loup, Derek s'écarta. Un peu trop rapidement au goût de Stiles. Ce dernier le regarda en hochant la tête, incrédule.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui te prend ?!  
\- Ce qui me prend ? Mais la réponse est toute bête mon pauvre Stiles… Tu es mon compagnon.  
\- Faut arrêter de fumer de l'aconit ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu sais ?  
\- Stiles…  
\- Quoi ! Comment peux-tu prétendre être mon compagnon alors que tu menaces de m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents à tout bout de champ, mon corps est entré, je ne sais combien de fois en contact avec une paroi dure, j'ai des bleus par dizaine sur le corps, tu me regardes comme si tu allais me bouffer, littéralement, tu me nargues avec tes copines folles alliées et tu oses me dire que je suis ton compagnon ? Mais Hale, on se réveille ! On n'est pas à Storybrook ou une autre ville du genre.  
\- C'est bon Stiles, arrête de tourner autour du pot…  
\- Okay, j'avoue ! Tu m'attires comme pas possible. Tes yeux verts, ta barbe, tes muscles, ta voix, ton sourire qu'on voit rarement, tes mains, tes fesses, ton sarcasme terriblement nul… Et tu me soûles okay ! Je me mets à nu devant toi et… range ce sourire à la con Derek ! Façon de parler imbécile ! Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je t'aime et que je veux faire ma vie avec toi, mais je t'apprécie.  
\- Que veux-tu à la fin ?  
\- Qu'on prenne notre temps… Sors de ta grotte d'ailleurs ! On te voit jamais ! Sociabilise-toi ! Je veux un copain. Un vrai. Un avec qui je pourrais m'engueuler comme si c'était mon mari. Un avec qui je pourrais parler comme mon meilleur ami. Un avec qui je pourrais flirter comme mon premier amour de collège. Un qui me protégera comme si j'étais son frère. Je te demande que ça Derek. Laisse tomber les longs discours, les fleurs, les chocolats même si j'en raffole ! On a le temps pour ses trucs de vieux… Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même avec moi…

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Derek qui posa ses mains sur les joues de Stiles. Il caressa ses joues de ses pouces et observa la réaction de son cadet. Stiles souriait. Il était heureux. Le brun approcha sa tête du plus jeune. Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Les mains de l'humain rejoignirent vite les joues du loup.

Ce n'était pas un baiser langoureux ou sauvage. Non. C'était un baiser simple, doux. Ceux qu'on donne en début de relation.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, Derek posant son front contre celui de Stiles qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire comme une ado.

\- Pourquoi tu souris Stiles ?  
\- J'en sais rien… Je suis heureux… On retourne à l'intérieur ? Histoire de profiter de la fête ?  
\- D'accord. Mais si Malia s'approche de toi elle…  
\- Elle ne s'approchera plus de moi, ton odeur est sur moi non ? On va entrer dans cette salle et tous sauront qu'on s'est embrassé. Pas la peine de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Par contre, cherche un costume et vite.

Le brun sourit et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Stiles souriait encore plus. Certes, sous sa forme animale, le lycanthrope était plus repoussant, mais Stiles l'aimait. Même sous cette forme.

Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la fête. La moitié des regards se tournèrent vers eux. Stiles, mal à l'aise lâcha la main de Derek. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et planta un doux baiser sur sa joue rougie.

Scott qui avait regardé la scène pendant qu'il dansait avec sa compagne ne pus s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il jeta un bref regard à Lydia qui gloussait en regardant le nouveau couple qui buvait un verre d'alcool.

La musique devenait de plus en plus entraînante. Stiles attrapa la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Les mains de Derek glissèrent d'elles même sur les hanches de l'humain qui riait à gorge déployée en voyant le regard noir que Malia leur lançait à tous les deux.

La tête du plus vieux se nicha dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis et il commença à déposé de doux baiser, faisant frémir le plus jeune qui se colla d'avantage à son amant, cherchant plus de friction. Derek sourit et mordilla la peau blanche et parsemée de grain de beauté de son compagnon. Ce dernier gémissait de plaisir et de mécontentement.

\- Derek… Arrête… Je suis le Nogitsune… Je dois faire peur…  
\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu veux que j'arrête ?

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser ses mains sur les fesses de son loup, le pressant contre lui.

Derek sourit, surpris par l'audace dont son compagnon faisait preuve. L'humain se mit sur la pointe des pieds, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille poilue et susurra un faible "jeep". Le brun cru défaillir sous la voix rauque de Stiles. Il l'entraîna à travers la foule, saluant vaguement quelques personnes de sa meute.

A peine Derek eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte que Stiles le plaqua violemment contre celle-ci. Il se jeta sur les lèvres roses du loup, les dévorants, les léchant. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du loup. Jamais il n'avait était si faible. Et aussi raisonnable.

\- Attends Stiles, attends… chuchota-t-il en essayant de repousser l'humain qui s'attaquait désormais à son cou.  
\- Je comprends, j'évite les marques ! Comprit Sourwolf !  
\- Arrête, ça va trop vite…

Stiles s'arrêta, déçus. Il monta dans la voiture sans jeter le moindre regard au loup qui reprit forme humaine. Derek souffla. Il mit sa main sur sa cuisse. La respiration de l'adolescent se coupa quelques secondes durant lesquelles le brun en profita pour faire courir ses doigts le long de cette cuisse. Malheureusement, le trajet fut de courte durée.

\- Tu restes dormir quand même ? demanda craintivement le plus jeune.  
\- Bien sûr.

Stiles sourit et lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit, attendant que Derek fasse quelque chose. Il avait trop honte pour se mettre torse nu devant lui. Le loup sortit de la salle de bains, dont il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt, vêtu uniquement un boxer noir. Le jeune hyperactif se sentit défaillir. Derek sourit en le voyant rougir et le trouva tellement mignon.

Le châtain se lécha la lèvre inférieure. Pas par provocation, non. C'était seulement un tic quand il était nerveux. Il voulait seulement dormir, non coucher avec Derek, même si ses hormones lui criaient de le faire.

Le loup se mit fasse à lui, debout. Il le regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde et l'allongea doucement. Stiles paniqua légèrement, mais lorsque Derek s'assit sur ses jambes et entreprit de retirer les bandelettes de tissus qui étaient enroulées autour de son visage et de son torse, il se sentit bête et rougit. Le loup le regarda amoureusement.

\- Quoi ? demanda craintivement Stiles.  
\- Rien... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée...

Le lycéen se contenta seulement de rougir et de s'asseoir. Le brun sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur le nez de son compagnon avant de poser ses mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Une grimace traversa le visage de Stiles quand Derek déposa le tee-shirt au pied du lit.

Il se sentait clairement inférieur à son petit ami. Il n'avait pas ses abdos, ni même un dos parfaitement musclée, pas ses gros bras muscle et encore moins cet alléchant "V"...

\- Stiles ?  
\- Hum ... ?  
\- Tu peux arrêter de me détailler ? Pas que ça soit gênant mais ça peut vite le devenir pour toi... Alors tu vas retirer ce maquillage et ton jean et tu vas venir te coucher avec moi.

L'humain comprit rapidement et se leva précipitèrent, manquant de faire basculer son compagnon contre le sol. Il s'enferma dans la pièce et entreprit de retirer tout cet attirail.

Pendant ce temps, Derek regardait le plafond imaginant sa vie auprès du jeune hyperactif... Il le voyait shérif a Beacon Hills, dans le loft qui aurait était aménagé pour leurs deux enfants qu'ils auraient adoptés. Il se voyait professeur dans le lycée. Il voyait ses enfants grandir avec ceux de Scott et Alison, Jackson et Lydia, Boyd et Erica. Le loft était toujours vivant, il n'y avait plus de morts, de Nogitsune, d'Onis, de Kanima... Juste une grande meute de loup-garou et coyote. Le brun se surprit à sourire niaisement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Stiles en sous-vêtement blanc, le teint blanc et les yeux rieurs. Il était faiblement éclairé par la lune qui n'était pas pleine, heureusement pour eux. Le loup se releva sur ses coudes et invita le lycéen à le rejoindre.

Le châtain s'allongea contre Derek qui le prit dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, sa tête nichée dans sa nuque, son souffle caressant sa joue, sa barbe chatouillant son cou.

Il voulait réfléchir, savoir comment Derek l'avait découvert, mais les quelques baisers de son petit ami en dessous de son oreille lui fit remettre cette réflexion a demain.

Stiles était dans les bras de Derek et il comptait bien y rester.

 **bonjour à tous !**

 **voici ce premier Os de quand même 8 pages !**

 **j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré les immenses fautes qu'il doit y avoir...**

 **je pense publier au moins une fois par mois, étant interne et ne pouvant avoir accès à internet que le week end...**

 **je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et à bientôt !**

 **RileYMarlenE**


	3. soirée entre amis ah non pas ce soir

Il s'était passe plusieurs semaines depuis Halloween. Et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Premièrement, Stiles était en première ligne pour la crosse. Il ne prenait plus sa Jeep, Derek étant devenue son chauffeur personnel. Et deuxièmement, ils avaient vécu leur première vraie dispute. Elle n'avait pas était calme du tout. Pas que le châtain se soit retrouvé à l'hôpital, non mais il avait eu peur que ce soit réellement terminé entre eux.

\- Je te jure ! Je le supporte de moins en moins ! Il me surprotège ! J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant !

\- Il faut dire que tu fais "tout" pour te faire remarquer...

L'humain lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur la télé.  
Après les attaques qu'ils avaient subies, Beacon Hills était devenus calme et les lycéens essayer de reprendre une vie banale. Et puis, Scott et Stiles semblaient s'éloigner de jour en jour du à leurs relations sentimentale.  
Le loup-garou avait presque kidnappé son amis et ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre du premier avec une tonne de pizzas et de sodas devant plusieurs jeux vidéos. Bien évidemment, leurs téléphones étaient éteints et loin d'eux.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui arrives premier ?! râla Stiles en laissant tomber sa manette au sol.  
\- Parce que je suis le meilleur !  
\- Le meilleur ? Qu'elle bonne blague... À chaque fois que tu étais dans de beau draps, je venais te sauver.

Le tatoué tira la langue et entama une nouvelle course. Son acolyte ne cessait de pester soit contre son personnage soit contre sa manette ou soit contre Scott qui le déconcentré.  
Après deux autres courses que le brun remporta -Stiles finissait toujours troisième ou second- ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de commencer a manger les pizzas.

\- Tu sais, je pensais à un truc... commença l'hyperactif en avalant une part de sa Margarita, comment tu sais que tu ne vas pas te lasser d'Allison ?  
\- Je sais pas, c'est ma compagne, je ne peux pas m'en lasser...  
\- Non, je veux dire, tu es prêt à passer le restant de ta vie de loup-garou avec la "même" personne ?  
\- Oui, dis comme ça, c'est flippant... Mais c'est un truc qui se ressent dans tes tripes. Tu sais si ton compagnon est en danger, heureux, à peur, se sent bien, éprouve du plaisir... Me regarde pas comme ça Stiles, ça aide parfois !  
\- Pas la peine de me faire un détail sur ta relation avec Allison !  
\- Je peux te faire une confidence ?  
\- Mec, on a plus dix ans et on n'est pas des adolescentes avec des peines de cœur... Crache le morceau !

Le brun contempla sa part de pizza et regretta de ne pas avoir commandé du poulet à la place. À coter, son ami fulminait : à force de traîner avec Lydia, il adorait les potins même les plus farfelus et les plus intimes.

\- J'ai eu un problème avec Allison ?  
\- Dans quel genre ?

Le brun regarda le sol puis son meilleur ami et encore le sol.

\- Non... Mec... Tu la... Merde !  
\- Arrête ! C'est super stressant...  
\- Ça va, tu l'as juste poussé par terre, c'est pas la mort non plus... Si tu savais le nombre de fois que Derek m'a plaqué contre un mur... Mon dos à mal...  
\- Mec, je t'aime vraiment, mais épargne moi ta vie sexuelle avec Derek... Et, c'est un problème dans le sens où Allison à failli être enceinte.

\- Vie sexuelle inexistante... Tu déconnes ?!

\- J'ai une tête à déconné ?  
\- Bon, mon petit Scott, t'était où pendant les cours d'éducations sexuelles ? Toujours se protéger, toujours !  
\- Merci ! Mais quand tu trouves pas ta taille, c'est chaud !  
\- Y avait plus de XXS ?

Le loup-garou envoya son poing dans l'épaule de l'humain qui rigola un peu plus, fier de sa blague.  
Puis Stiles réalisa le problème de son ami. À sa place, il aurait paniqué plus qu'autre chose, mais Scott semblait serein.

\- Derek t'a rien dit ?  
\- Me dire quoi ?  
\- C'est pas à moi de le dire, déjà parlé de ça avec toi, ça me gêne pas, mais j'ai pas envie de te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle lycanthropie... Crois-moi, c'est aussi humiliant qu'enfilé un préservatif sur un concombre ! Mais le pire, c'est quand Derek te l'apprend.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre avant de rougir fortement. Il n'avait pas encore passé cette étape avec Derek. Même effleuré, le sujet les mettait tous deux dans un état de gêne profond. Et il savait que s'il ne mettait pas le sujet sur la table, le plus vieux n'allait pas lui en parlé. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il resterait vierge jusqu'à ses cinquante ans !

\- Et puis, t'as de la chance d'être avec un homme mine de rien... Je te jure, parfois, Allison, je ne la comprends pas...  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles en croquant sa part de pizza.  
\- Elle est un peu sur le nerf par rapport à l'histoire de la capote... Fin, je peux la comprendre, mais elle refuse de me toucher, et même moi, j'ai du mal à l'embrasser... intimement on va dire.  
\- Chaud mec... S'il te plaît, à des moments, Derek, il me regarde si méchamment que j'hésite même à respirer ! Et puis, on va avoir des moments mignons, mais dès que je veux aller un peu plus loin, il me repousse et pouf ! Terminé le moment de tendresse. D'ailleurs, on s'est disputé à propos de ça... Je te jure, parfois j'ai envie de l'étrangler !  
\- Ouais, je vois... J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne elle et moi... Tu sais, j'ai beau la voir tous les jours, c'est comme si je la voyais encore moins...  
\- On aurait dû rester célibataire ! rit le fils du shérif en balançant sa tête contre le lit de son ami.  
\- Tu te serais lassé de jouer avec toi-même !  
\- Eheh, tu dis ça, mais je te signale que ta copine veut plus te toucher !  
\- Le tien t'a jamais touché !

Les deux amis se regardèrent se défiant du regard avant qu'une envie de rire ne déforment leurs visages sévères. Ils rirent un moment, se tenant le ventre.  
Un bruit contre la fenêtre leur fit tourner la tête. Derek était là, le nez collé contre le carreau.

\- Putain Derek ! Mais mec ! La frousse que tu nous as mise ! s'exclama l'Alpha en ouvrant sa fenêtre.  
\- Toi, il pointa son compagnon du doigt, tu sais que dès qu'on rentre au loft, je m'occupe personnellement de toi ? Quant à toi, la prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à kidnappé Stiles en plus de coupés ton téléphone, je te jure que...  
\- Scott, je t'aime, tu le sais ça, mais là, Derek Sexy Hale m'invite ouvertement dans son lit et, whoa, c'est pas un truc qui se refuse ! Derek, toi, tu passes par la fenêtre, je te rejoins chez toi, promis.

Le brun sauta sur son pied droit pour enfiler sa Vans gauche. Manque de chance, il manqua de tomber plus d'une fois, il récupéra ses clefs et plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami, dévalant les escaliers.  
l'Alpha était accoudé à la Jeep de son petit-ami. La respiration du plus petit se bloqua quand il vit les yeux rouges luire dans la nuit. Et puis, il était magnifique. Comme toujours, mais la lumière de la lune lui donnait un air enfantin et mystérieux à la fois.

\- Monte. Dépêche-toi. ordonna Derek, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
\- Il est hors de question que tu conduises ma Jeep, tu m'entends ?  
\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier Stiles.  
\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.  
\- C'est fait, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me laisses retourner avec mon meilleur ami parce que je te ferais signaler qu'Alison a failli tomber enceinte. Et ça m'étonnerait fortement que ses parents laissent leur fille enfantée d'un loup-garou !  
\- Je n'aime pas que tu aies l'odeur de Scott sur toi.  
\- Quoi ? Derek ! C'est obligé que j'ai son odeur sur moi ! Je passe le clair de mon temps avec ! Tu préférerais que j'aie l'odeur de Malia ?

Le loup fit luire ses yeux rouges et grogna légèrement. Il ne contrôlait pas vraiment ce côté de son loup et c'était difficile pour lui. Il n'aimait pas dominer Stiles. Simplement parce que c'était le seul qui savait le remettre à sa place.

\- Et arrête de montrer tes yeux rouges, ça ne marche qu'avec tes Bêtas et encore. On sait tous qu'Isaac préférerait largement être le Bêta de Scott ! Boyd et Erica sont presque des Oméga, Cora est partie se trouver une autre meute, Jackson à Londres... Tu vois, normalement, dans un couple, le premier mois est supposé être magique, mais, il posa son index sur la poitrine de son interlocuteur, bien sûr, Derek l'embrassa, avec vous, nouveau baiser, c'est impossible !

Il conclut en donnant une pichenette sur son front avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres contre celle de son copain. Les mains du plus jeune se crochetant dans sa nuque, agrippant ses cheveux noirs, tirant dessus de temps à autre alors que celle de Derek tenait fermement sa taille, passant ses doigts au creux de ses hanches. L'être surnaturel mordilla la lèvre de son petit-ami qui gémit de mécontentement. Il en profita pour faire glisser sa langue contre celle de l'humain. Les mains du loup migrèrent vers les fesses de Stiles qui sourit en gémissant.

\- Monte dans la voiture, on a un truc à terminer à la maison Derek.

Il frissonna et obéit. Si la meute l'avait vu, il était sûr qu'Erica et Jackson se seraient fait un plaisir de l'humilier alors que Lydia et Isaac auraient souri niaisement en joignant leurs deux mains. Peut-être que Scott aurait levé les yeux au ciel et que les autres auraient rit.

Ce côté dominant de Stiles l'excitait. Énormément même.  
Arrivé au loft, l'humain embrassa son compagnon avant de le poussé sur le lit.

\- Je te jure que si Peter ou un de tes Bêta entre, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure...  
\- Stiles...  
\- Chut Deedee... Je ne compte pas coucher avec toi... Je veux juste te punir...

Il gémit. Vraiment. Cette simple phrase l'avait encore plus excité que toutes les caresses que son petit-ami faisait et Dieu sait si les caresses de l'humain pouvait être excitante.  
Stiles qui était encore debout, face au loup, passa sa main sur sa joue, son pouce jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure. Le plus vieux le regardait dans les yeux et il fit glisser le doigt dans sa bouche, le suçant goulûment. La respiration du dominant devin erratique, mais il s'amusait à faire, venir et sortir son doigt de la cavité humide.  
Sa langue jouait avec le pouce, tournant autour du bout ou appliquant une pression à la base. Ses joues se creusant alors que Stiles faisait sortir son pouce. Derek sentait son bas-ventre se contracter au fil des vas et viens.  
Lorsque le brun retira complètement son pouce, Derek poussa un petit grognement de protestation. Il lui sourit et s'allongea complètement sur lui. Le loup-garou tenta de poser ses grandes mains sur ses fesses, mais Stiles l'en empêcha en crochetant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.  
Le tatoué balança ses hanches en avant, cherchant à déstabilisé l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il lui répondit en mordillant son oreille.

\- Tu sais Derek, à force d'être impatient comme ça, je ne te laisserais probablement pas jouir...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'aime pas te voir jaloux... En étant comme ça, tu sais que je suis le seul qui puisse te rendre dur...

Pour appuyer ses dires, il posa sa main gauche contre le jean. L'adulte poussa un gémissement étouffé et balança ses hanches en avant.  
\- Stiles, je t'en supplie...

Un sourire sarcastique naquit sur les lèvres du dominant qui retira le tee-shirt noir, le posant sur les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui souffla fortement. Il embrassa le torse dénudé, laissant des sillons mouillés sur la peau chaude. Ses lèvres mordillant parfois ses tétons. Même son nombril était mal mené par le bout de sa langue qui s'amusait tantôt à lécher autour tantôt à lécher l'intérieur faisant cambrer le brun contre le matelas.  
Ses mains se baladaient sur les côtes, se serrant fortement sur les hanches pour y laisser quelques traces. Une main curieuse s'aventura sur le jean noir et défit le premier bouton d'une simplicité enfantine. Les hanches du soumis buttèrent vers l'avant, faisant sourire Stiles qui se sentait clairement à l'étroit dans son caleçon.  
Puis, pour une raison qui échappa à Derek, l'humain se releva et sortit de la pièce. Le loup se releva quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle court. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps et jura contre son petit-ami.

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolé de ce petit bug... Merci à ange38 pour m'avoir prévenu.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et je vous souhaite de bonne vacances, à bientôt !**

 **RileYMarlenE**


	4. un week-end ordinaire

**-les enfants, il y a un petite lemon des familles dans cet Os de 4000 mots... bonne lecture !-**

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu de Beacon Hills. Pour une fois, la meute n'avait pas trop de devoir et aucun oncle sociopathe ne voulais attaquer qui que ce soit dans cette ville.

\- Mais Derek ! Tu soûles ! Va-t-en, tu sens le loup mouillé !

\- Debout, on doit s'occuper du manoir et… il s'allongea sur le brun, Cora reviens d'Amérique… Je voulais lui présenté mon compagnon sadique mais terriblement sexy…

\- M'en fou'. J'ai déjà assez de Hale, pas envie d'en avoir une version féminine. Et bouge tes grosses fesses de là, tu m'écrases ! Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de rentré chez les gens par la fenêtre hein ? On t'a pas appris à utilisé les portes ? Même Scott s'y met et lui c'est pour aller jouer au scrabble avec Allison ! Et puis on est en week-end ! Pour une fois qu'Harris ne nous donne pas trois tonnes de devoir et un devoir surveillé, laisse moi dormir ! Et puis comment ça se fait que tu sentes le loup mouillé ? Non ! Ne répond pas ! T'as vus un petit chat dehors devant le manoir et tu l'as coursé jusque dans la forêt. Et bien sur il a fallu que tu aille frotté ton petit cul contre des fougères et mouillé ton beau pelage noir ! Tu n'es pas sortable !

\- Tu as terminé de m'engueuler ? Non parce que je peux sortir et ne plus jamais revenir dans ta chambre. Quelque en soit la raison.

\- Non mais reste mon loulou et puis, tu sais, je préfère largement que tu frotte ton petit cul contre moi…

\- Stiles… On…

\- Non, on en a pas déjà parlé parce que Môsieur Derek Sexy Alpha Hale ne veut pas me toucher avant mes dix-huit ans que j'aurais dans… hum… six mois !

\- Je trouve que c'est trop tôt Stiles….

\- Trop tôt ?! s'étrangla le brun avec une voix suraiguë, on voit que ça fait pas dix sept ans que tu utilises seulement ta main droite et depuis peu deux de tes doigts pour te soulager…

Une image malsaine de Stiles utilisant ses doigts pour se masturbé se grava dans l'esprit du loup qui avala sa salive de travers. Et puis, il fallait dire que l'adolescent se collait involontairement contre son bassin.

\- Je veux dire, ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on est ensemble et je ne veux pas brusqué les choses… Et sache, que la dernière personne avec qui j'ai couché est Jennifer et…

\- Et c'était il y a moins d'un an. Dix sept ans Derek, six mille deux cent cinq jours… D'ailleurs c'est pas comme si je te chauffais tout le temps parce que dès qu'il y a deux trois caresses, Môsieur arrête tout !

Le loup tourna l'humain face à lui.

\- Tu veux parlé de la semaine dernier où tu m'a laissé alors que j'avais seulement envie de jouir ?

\- Tu l'avais cherché.

Et Stiles finit par terre.

Et c'est un Stiles frustré, fatigué et blessé qui fut tiré de force devant le manoir des Hale fraîchement rénové sous les supplications des Bêta qui avait élu domicile dans la grande demeure en ruine.

Et un Stiles frustré fatigué et blessé est tout sauf agréable. Tout le long du trajet il n'avait cessé de râler, de gémir parce que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il répétait sans arrêt qu'il aurait dû sortir avec Danny parce que lui était un humain et que, franchement, entre nous, Danny est plutôt pas mal et, lui au moins, il n'attend pas que Stiles soit majeur pour lui sauter dessus.

Évidement, plusieurs fois le loup avait songé à le laisser sur le bas côté mais il savait pertinemment que l'humain aurait pus se perdre et se casser un os. Mais il aimait voir son petit-ami frustré.

La frustration de l'humain était immense. Plusieurs fois Derek avait déposé sa main sur sa cuisse mais l'adolescent l'avait frapper et repousser sa main en lui lançant un regard noir. Il ne fut pas mal à l'aise quand il vit la bosse présente dans le jean un peu trop moulant de Stiles. Bien au contraire, il était fier de pouvoir mettre son humain dans cet état.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça Derek… Je te jure que si j'ai un problème de couille bleu, tu vas comprendre ta douleur…

\- Tu n'as pas qu'à mettre des jeans si serré !

\- Ça moule mes fesses ! Et je sais que tu aimes les regarder ces fesses ! Alors arrête cette putain de voiture et laisse moi me finir !

Le loup-garou freina brusquement, entendant les propos crus sortir de la bouche de son petit-ami. Il se dirigea vers la forêt et détacha leur ceinture de sécurité rapidement et violemment.

Le châtain tressaillait. Il avait tellement envie que Derek le prenne qu'il pourrait très bien se retrouver à quatre pattes devant le visage du brun, bougeant lascivement ses fesses, demandant de se faire remplir. Mais il voulait avoir une belle première fois, dans un lit, avec une atmosphère romantique et il voulait voir son amant dans un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Un genre de Monsieur Grey mais version Hale.

Ils marchèrent pendant deux ou trois minutes afin d'être assez loin de la route. Et Stiles se retrouva plaqué sauvagement contre un arbre, le loup le surplombant de sa hauteur. Le plus jeune avait la respiration erratique et tentait d'embrasser les lèvres de son être surnaturel. L'adulte ne lui accorda qu'un simple baiser fougueux avant de dévié vers son cou, embrassant la peau blanche. Il la mordillait parfois, la léchant avant de relevé le tee-shirt bleu nuit.

Les mains de l'humain étaient crocheté sur ses cheveux de jais, tirant dessus de temps à autre alors que la langue chaude du lycanthrope léchait sensuellement son nombril. Il était tombé à genoux devant son petit-ami, lui offrant une image des plus érotiques. De temps à autre, ses doigts tiraient sur le caleçon, lui procurant de violent frissons.

\- Putain Derek… Continue…

Pour simple réponse, les grandes mains se posèrent sur l'érection du fils du shérif alors que celui-ci gémissait. La bouche de Derek tirait sur la ligne de poils menant à l'objet de ses désirs, faisant buter les hanches de son petit-ami vers l'avant. Il se releva et ré-embrassa le plus jeune plus sauvagement, défaisant la braguette.

Le gémissement de Stiles se perdit dans la bouche de son amant. C'était trop pour lui. Trop chaud, trop mouillé, trop dur, trop serré, trop de Derek. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son Deedee le fasse se sentir si bien. Bien sur, il avait imaginé la scène mais a présent, elle semblait être fade comparé au baiser brûlant de l'Alpha.

Sentir les mains chaudes contre sa peau brûlant le faisait se sentir défaillant. Son pantalon glissa sur ses jambes et son bassin se souleva vers le haut, cherchant le contact avec cette main si chaude.

Et lorsqu'il eu ce contact, c'est comme si tout autour de lui s'effaçait brusquement. Il se mouvait lascivement contre son amant qui, d'une main, caressait le membre en érection de son petit-ami par dessus le boxer blanc et d'une autre serrait sa hanche, lui imposant un rythme lent.

\- S'il te plaît Derek… Je t'en supplie…

\- Je pensais que tu voulais te finir seul ?

\- Fait ça et… et je te jure que… que je te tue…

Et Derek se retrouva à nouveau à genoux devant Stiles. Il le regarda innocemment, léchant lentement et sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Il approcha ses lèvres du caleçon blanc qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Et si Derek regardait attentivement, il pouvait voir le gland suinté, mouillant le tissus tendu. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent sa victime avec une telle innocence que le brun rougit violemment. Doucement, il lécha le membre de son petit-ami avec une lenteur atroce.

L'humain faillit venir. Il était tellement sensible qu'il cru défaillir une dizaine de fois mais les mains de son loup le plaqué fermement contre l'arbre, seul témoin de leur ébat sexuel. La langue se baladait sans gêne sur sa longueur, s'attardant sur le bout, le suçant de temps à autre.

\- Derek… gémissait de douleur l'adolescent.

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

\- Non ! S'il te… J'ai mal… Putain !

Le loup venait d'attraper la bordure du boxer et tirait lentement dessus avec les dents, le baissant. Il regarda avec envie l'érection imposante de son compagnon et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je… commença-t-il.

\- Désolé que ça ne te plaise pas… On est… On a pas tous était gâté par une morsure… Et…

Pour couper court aux conneries de son amant il lécha le membre de la base vers le bout qu'il suça pendant quelques instants, récoltant de doux gémissement de la part de son interlocuteur. Il refit ce même geste plusieurs fois, accentuant ses caresses sur le gland, goûtant le liquide pré-séminal salé. Les hanches de l'étudiant butant vers l'avant. Prit d'une vague d'assurance, l'adulte engloutit le sexe de son amant, lui provoquant un cris de surprise. Sa tête bougeait lentement et sa langue se baladait de temps à autre sur son gland.

\- Derek, stop ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais… Putain…

Derek savait ce que cela signifié mais il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter et le laisser se finir seul après ce qu'il venait de faire. Le pénis buta contre le fond de sa gorge et Stiles vint, se libérant. Il avait gémit un ''Derek'' plus fort que les autres. Le lycanthrope avala lentement, se délectant de ce liquide amer et salé.

\- Oh mon Dieu… C'était parfait… Merci…

Il avait du mal à parlé. Sa gorge était sèche, ses jambes menaçaient de rompre à tout moment et la vision de Derek, sortant lentement son sexe de sa bouche le fit gémir. Encore.

Le brun se releva et embrassa son amoureux, doucement et langoureusement, lui offrant tout son amour. Il termina par lui embrassé le bout du nez, faisant sourire son compagnon qui remonté son caleçon et son jean.

\- Tu... hum… Tu veux pas que… Que je t'aide à te soulagé ?

\- Mais où est donc passé ce cher Stiles si bavard ? Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas chaton… On est déjà en retard et… il s'approcha sensuellement de Stiles à nouveau, j'ai ton odeur sur moi… Et pas… Hum… Une odeur naturelle… Plus charnelle…

\- Et ils vont tous le savoir ? Ce qu'on a commencé à faire je veux dire…

\- Oui et… c'est mieux ainsi… Tu m'appartiens Stiles…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Cela provoqua un sourire sur le visages des deux amants qui s'embrassèrent doucement, profitant de leur dernier moment en paix. Parce qu'après tout, Cora avait beau être une Hale, c'était aussi la plus turbulente de sa fratrie.

Lorsque la Camaro se gara dans l'allée du manoir, une tornade noire déboula les escaliers et vint se coller au vitres.

\- Cora vient ici ! Aller ma fille ! Laisse ton frère sortir ! riait Lydia, comparant la brune à un chien.

\- Grrr !

\- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque… ricanait l'unique humain en sortant de la voiture.

\- Stiles Stilinski… C'est donc toi qui ose mettre mon frère en retard de...une heure et demi pour… elle renifla le couple comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, oh… Derek… On va… Oh mon Dieu…

\- Cora, ne dis rien, les trois quarts des personnes ici savent ce qu'il s'est passé donc ne dit rien… grogna le loup.

\- Okay okay… Tu m'as manqué Derek… Tu sais, les téléphones ça existe crétin !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sœur…

Le frère et la sœur s'enlacèrent pendant un moment. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis près de six mois et il fallait dire qu'ils ne s'appelaient que très rare. Trop rarement même.

La brune n'avait pas changé si ce n'est que sa peau était légèrement plus bronzé. Stiles restait en dehors, n'osant pas dérangé ce si beau tableau. Les membres de la meute étaient tous sortis du manoir. Scott et Alison en haut du perron Isaac, Boyd et Erica sur le côté, les bras croisés sur le torse Lydia et Jackson attendait près de la porche de se dernier alors que Danny et Ethan se chamaillé sous le regard moquer d'Aiden et Malia.

\- Je vois que la meute Hale est au complet et aussi belle que celle de maman… sourit la louve, nostalgique en regardant le manoir puis son frère, il y a de tout… Bêta, Véritable Alpha, Chasseur, Banshee, Oméga, Humain, Coyotte-Garou… Maman, papa et Laura seraient fier de toi tu sais ?

\- Je sais… Mais je pense qu'il s'agit plus de la meute de Scott… Je le seconde, il est encore jeune… Et, il attrapa Stiles par la taille, je dois protégé mon compagnon qui est légèrement casse-cou et qui a le don de se fourrer n'importe où…

\- Surtout dans tes fesses Derek ! lui hurla Jackson narquoisement.

Stiles ne pus s'empêche de sourit et de rougir. Même les joues de Derek prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie. Et c'est aussi là que Lydia regarda furtivement Allison puis Malia et enfin Stiles.

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Mon petit Stiles devient enfin un homme ! s'exclama la rousse en se dirigeant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Oh non… S'il vous plaît… Déjà que j'ai du mal à me remettre que j'ai couché avec Stiles pour qu'il se révèle être gay avec mon cousin… Mais là ! Comment tu fais Stilinski pour attiré tous les gars ultra sexy ? demanda Malia en se tournant vers Aiden, sans vouloir te vexé.

\- On peut… Éviter fortement de parler de ce que vous savez que je sais mais que je n'ai rien dit parce que vous êtes des putains de lycanthropes avec des aptitudes à sentir ce truc que j'ai fait mais dont je ne veut absolument pas parlé. Okay peut-être avec Danny et les filles et peut-être Scott parce que… Non, j'veux même pas en parlé ! débita l'hyperactif qui paniqué légèrement.

\- Ouais, bonne idée les gars… J'veux pas connaître ta vie sexuelle mec même si tu sais que je t'aime au fond hein… grimaça Scott comprenant enfin cette odeur assez particuliè

Et Stiles aurait voulu mourir. Maintenant. Ou s'enterrer vivant lui même sous terre.

Les adolescents avaient eu envie de profiter du beau temps et de la légère brise pour s'installer à l'arrière du manoir pour s'entraîner. Bien évidement, Danny et Stiles restèrent en retrait. L'hyperactif préférant utiliser une batte de base-ball comme arme. Danny pouvait juste courir ou apprendre deux trois coups contre ses attaquants. Humain ou surnaturel.

Même Lydia avait commencé à apprendre à se battre. Elle apprenait vite et avait mis une fois Allison au tapis. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas les mêmes réflexe de son amie pour se battre avec un loup-garou même si, de temps à autre, elle et Jackson se battaient pour plaisanté et qu'elle lui avait déboîté l'épaule en lui faisant une clef de bras.

Les lycanthropes se battaient gentiment, s'envoyant de temps à autre des piques. Allison participait au combat, utilisant des dagues chinoises. Elle se battait contre Scott même si elle savait qu'il la ménagé un peu, de peur de vraiment la blesser. Jackson taquinait Erica tandis que Boyd et Isaac s'alliaient contre les jumeaux, Malia et Kira se narguaient mais aucune n'osait vraiment donné le premier coup. Cora dû se confronter à son frère. Et c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'elle donna le premier coup. Le pauvre Alpha, ne s'y attendant guère fut violemment plaqué contre la terre battu.

\- Tu peux faire mieux que ça Derek ! lui cria son petit-ami.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais dans la forêt. railla-t-il.

Cette information stupéfia tout le monde et l'Alpha en profita pour déstabilisé sa petite sœur. Le rouge était omniprésent sur les joues de Stiles qui essayé d'ignorer les regards rieurs et interrogateur des membres de la meute sur lui.

Finalement, ils arrêtèrent rapidement et, contre toute attente, Derek décida de nettoyer rapidement sa voiture au jet d'eau. La meute se dirigea devant le manoir, là où la dite Camaro du loup-garou était entreposé. Les trois Bêtas de Derek ainsi que Stiles était sous le porche, admirant la magnifique voiture luire sous l'eau. Même si Stiles n'avouerait jamais qu'il admirait plutôt les muscles du dos de son petit-ami se mouvoir sous son tee-shirt trempé.

\- Retire-le ! lui cria-t-il, provoquant les rires des Bêtas.

Le loup se retourna lentement et le retira, jetant le tissu mouillé à la tête du l'hyperactif qui rougit encore.

\- Impressionné Stiles ? taquina le bouclé.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle sale caniche…

\- Stiles… Langage…

\- Mais Dereeeeeeeeek !

\- Laisse, il est mignon. Il rougit depuis que vous êtes arrivé. C'est mignon. Cette couleur lui va bien. Petit Chaperon Rouge va !

L'humain lui tira la langue. Lydia arriva et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et fit mine de réfléchir. Puis, elle tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

\- J'ai une idée pour récolter des fonds ! Au cas où on voudrait refaire un saut au Mexique pour des vacances… Un car-wash sexy avec des loups-garous !

\- J'approuve totalement ! déclara la coyotte-garou en levant la main.

\- J'en connais deux qui vont plus maté qu'autre chose… Hein Danny et Stiles ? sourit Jackson.

Aucun des deux ne réagit à cette petite altercation. Mais cette idée n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout...

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner doucement, les adolescents refusèrent de rentrer chez eux. Malgré les ordres de l'Alpha, personne ne bougeait le moindre petit doigt.

\- Allez Sourwolf, on se fait un petit repas vite fait, tout le monde est content, tout le monde rentre chez lui, Cora reste ici ou va dormir chez Isaac parce qu'ils s'aiment bien et je me rends compte que ni Isaac ni Erica et ni Boyd n'ont de propres chez eux… Tu veux pas passé à la maison, dans la nuit pour… Tu sais… Qu'on termine ce qu'on avait commencé plus tôt… susurra l'adolescent en laissant traîné sa main sur les abdos de son petit-ami.

\- Stiles…

\- S'il te plaît… Je sais que tu en as envie, Lydia me l'a dit, Danny aussi et même Scott… Et deux d'entre eux sont humains sauf Lydia mais elle peut pas sentir ce que vous vous sentez grâce à vos super pouvoir de loup-garou ultra sexy... sa main glissa sur son V et traçait les contours avec son index.

\- Putain… A une condition…

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

Derek glissa sa bouche contre l'oreille de son petit-ami qui frissonna d'envie.

\- Je veux que tu passes un peu de temps avec Cora. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour toi quand elle était venu et… elle m'a raconté l'histoire du bouche à bouche…

\- D'accord… Mais, t'as pas peur qu'elle me saute dessus ?

\- Qui ? Cora ? Arrête, si tu la connaissais aussi bien que moi, tu saurais que c'est juste une façade. La jeune loup-garou de seize ans en pleine crise d'adolescence qui pique des crises et mord tout ce qui la gêne cache juste une enfant qui s'amuse à mettre du vernis sur ses ongles de loup-garou et qui dort avec une peluche.

\- Derek Hale ! Sale traître ! Pourquoi tu balances des dossiers comme ça toi ? Hein ? Oh, tu es vexé parce que je t'ai mis une sacré raclé devant ton compagnon ? Crois-moi Stiles, il est pas aussi impressionnant que ça en réalité… sourit sadiquement la jeune louve.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il t'a jamais dit le nombre de fois qu'il à pleurer devant Marley et Moi ?

\- C'était le pleine lune Cora !

\- Mouais mouais ! Ou la fois où il avait jouer au foot avec Peter et qu'il avait cassé une fenêtre ? Il était tellement flippé qu'il est parti se cacher dans la forêt pendant deux jours avant que ma mère ne le retrouve…

\- Cora…

\- Si tu veux, je crois que j'ai une photo de lui déguisé en fille. Sans barbe, ni poils, une vraie fille avec des faux seins et du maquillage ! Il faut dire qu'il a de bonne fesses cet idiot… Tu pouvais pas en laisser pour ta pauvre petite sœur ? Frère ingrat !

\- Ahah ! Merci pour ses précieux dossiers !

\- T'inquiète, j'en ai encore une bonne cinquantaine ! Je les sortirais le jour où vous vous marriez !

Elle quitta la cuisine où les deux amants s'étaient isolés. Stiles regardait Derek. Il serré ses lèvres, évitant de rire. Le regard noir que le loup lui lançait lui donné encore plus envie de rire. Il pouffait littéralement. Au bout d'une interminable minute, le loup commença lui aussi à sourire et finalement, les deux amants rirent de bon cœur, se moquant l'un de l'autre parce que le plus vieux savait des choses embarrassante sur son compagnon.

\- En fille Derek, en fille !

\- Tu m'as fait passé pour ton cousin, deux fois !

\- Oh putain, ce que je t'aime toi !

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles pas souvent Derek, t'as un super rire, fin je veux dire t'es ultra sexy et chaud quand tu souris et quand tu rigoles aussi pas que tu ne le sois pas quand tu fais la gueule mais who ! T'es vraiment baisable…

\- Euh… Merci ?

L'étudiant sourit et se colla au torse chaud de son compagnon qui posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il nicha sa tête contre son cou et huma l'odeur d'eau et un résidu de gel douche fruité. Il rit en pensant à son petit-ami dans une pub pour gel douche, le chatouillant alors qu'il pouffait encore.

\- Qu'est qui a de si drôle à être dans mes bras ?

\- Ton odeur, tu sens terriblement bon la mangue ou les fruits de la passion et je t'ai imaginé dans une pub pour gel douche.

\- Tu es idiot… J'étais comment ?

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Dans ta pub ?

\- Avec une charlotte rose à cœurs rouges sur les cheveux, dans une baignoire remplit de mousse rosse et tu avais ta tête posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, tes mains sous ton menton et tu souriais niaisement.

\- Tu es irrécupérable mon pauvre Stiles…

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça !

\- Malheureusement oui…

L'humain tenta se dégager des bras musclés mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Derek lui vola un petit baisé et l'adolescent prit une mine choqué avant de lui embrassé le bout du nez. Il s'éloigna, prêt à sortir de la pièce mais il jeta un regard en arrière

\- Tu viens ? On va dîner… dit-il lubriquement.

\- Manger ? Le repas ou… il se plaqua contre son dos, ce dont j'ai eu droit ce matin … ?

La respiration du l'humain devint erratique quand une main effleura son entre-jambe. L'alpha mordilla le lobe gauche de son oreille faisant basculer sa tête en arrière, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Lydia entra légèrement et sourit doucement malgré la scène légèrement érotique.

\- Les gars, pas que j'aime pas vous voir vous chauffez entre vous mais, on a tous une faim de loup, ironie. Donc voilà.

Et elle partit. Les deux hommes se séparèrent gêné. Surtout Stiles. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être autant aguicheur. Ils se firent face, les joues rouges et le souffle légèrement erratique. L'alpha prit son humain contre lui mais ce dernier se défit rapidement de l'étreinte.

\- Hum… Désolé mais… Euh… balbutie l'adolescent.

\- Quoi ? Tu es gêné parce que… sa main se déplaça vers son érection naissante.

Il se dégagea rapidement et partit s'asseoir à table rouge de honte et de gêne.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance même si les deux amants, enfin Stiles éviter complètement le regard de son amant. Évidement, toute la meute avait vu le petit manège et puis, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire et d'éviter de leur parlé, les laissant dans leurs bulles.

 **bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **j'espère que vous avez passé un bon mois de février, que vos vacances se sont et se passent bien.**

 **j'ai quelques petits problèmes quand à écrire du Sterek en ce moment mais je vais revenir dans peu de temps avec du Drarry et du Scisaac/Sterek.**

 **je vous souhaite un joyeux et bon mois de mars !**

 **RileYMarlenE**


	5. pizza et jeux vidéos

\- Scott ! Scott ! Scott ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama l'hyperactif en courant dans le couloir.

Le dit Scott s'arrêta dans sa discutions avec Liam pour le regarder. Son sac se balançant dans son dos, il bousculait de temps à autre quelques étudiants. Il arriva à leur hauteur, le souffle court, haletant, langue dehors.

\- J'veux bien qu'on soit des loup-garous mais c'est pas une raison pour nous parodier… râla le Bêta.

\- Écrase boule de poil, je viens parler en paix à ton Alpha… T'aurais de bon jeux à me soumettre ? Jeux à deux.

\- Stiles si c'est un sous-entendu pour me parler de jeux sexuels avec Derek, va voir Lydia et Jackson… grimaça l'Alpha en fermant son casier.

\- Non mais des vrais jeux vidéos avec une manette et une télé idiot ! Mais pas de jeux de combats, j'ai peur que monsieur Sourwolf s'énerve contre moi quand je l'aurais laminé…

\- Je sais pas, reste dans les classiques, les Mario, les Just Dance… Des trucs drôles…

\- Tu penses que Derek trouvera ses jeux drôles ?

\- T'avais qu'a pas avoir un petit ami si grincheux… plaisanta Liam.

\- Toi, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu pourrais te retrouvé attaché à un arbre… Bon, je vais quand même essayé merci Scotty, vrai frère. Fils indigne… dit-il en désignant le plus jeune.

Il repartit en courant, aussi désordonné qu'à son arrivé.

\- Tu le supportes depuis que t'es gamin ? demande le châtain.

\- Ouais… Et toi aussi tu vas devoir…

\- Super…

La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours avec le grand et détestable Harris.

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et le cours débuta mais le pauvre Stiles n'avait nullement la tête à écouter ses équations chimiques ce qui énerva le professeur.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Monsieur Stilinski n'écoute pas et ne nous fait pas l'immense joie de participer au cours ?

\- En fait, mon petit-ami vient passé la soirée chez moi et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui faire manger et ni à quoi nous allons joué… Et je me rends compte que cette phrase était totalement perverse et remplie de sous-entendu mais… Oh et puis merde…

\- Et bien espérons que vous pourrez réfléchir à cette soirée durant votre heure de colle de ce soir…

\- Mais…

\- Deux heures ? Pas de réponses ? Bien, je vous verrais pour votre heure.

Il la vit passer cette heure notre pauvre Stiles…

\- Je me demande comment vous, petit avorton de notre cher Shérif, ai pu avoir un petit-ami…

\- Il faut dire que mon sarcasme plaît…

\- Et qui est donc le pauvre malheureux ?

\- Hale. Derek Hale.

\- De la famille Hale ?

\- Non non, de la famille Argent.

Et l'heure se termina. Miracle.

Stiles attrapa en vitesse ses clefs, son sac et sauta littéralement dans sa Jeep. Il avait une heure de retard sur son planning (Je Mange Avec Mon Petit-Ami Ultra Sexy Qui Est Un Loup-Garou Mignon Mais Bien Monté. Enfin Je Crois.).

Durant le trajet il repensa au repas qu'il pouvait faire sans mettre sa vie ni sa maison en danger. Des pâtes, c'était trop banal, un gratin dauphinoise, trop complexe, des haricots verts, pas sûr que l'Alpha aime… Il ressortit les vieux livres de cuisine de sa mère. Il y en avait un peu trop d'ailleurs… Il resta une bonne heure devant les livres, ne trouvant rien. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer sur le plan de travail.

\- Stiles ?

\- Ouais Scott ?

\- Tu m'ouvres pour que je t'apporte les jeux ?

\- Ouais ouais ouais ouais ouais…

Il ouvrit la porte, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, répétant inlassablement le même ''ouais''.

\- Laisse moi deviner… Tu sais pas quoi faire à manger ? Tu stresses et t'as pas pris de douche ?

\- Stupide pouvoir de loup-garou… Pourquoi, c'est quel heure ?

\- Un peu sept heure et demi…

\- Et Derek arrive à huit ! Merci Scott, je t'aime, je te rends tes jeux lundi, bisous à Allison !

Il prit les jeux, referma la porte d'un pied avant de monter dans sa chambre, poser les boites et courir sous sa douche. Étrangement, il n'attendit même pas que l'eau soit chaude, se contentant de jurer contre. Lorsqu'il ressortit il manqua de tomber, se prit l'épaule dans la chambarde de la porte et il hésita durant plusieurs minutes avant de choisir finalement un tee-shirt blanc, un jean bleu marine et ses vieilles Vans noires. Il essaya de se coiffer mais ses cheveux ne voulait pas l'écouté alors il mit le bonnet jaune que Lydia lui avait offert la semaine dernière. Sauf qu'il faisait assez frais… Il rajouta un cardigan bordeaux à sa tenue. Bon… il ressemblait à tout sauf au Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif et chiant mais plutôt à un gars qui avait confiance en lui… Un genre de Jackson mais en plus sexy.

De loin, il entendit sonner à la porte. Il se précipita à la porte et ouvrit à Derek.

Il eu le souffle coupé. Il portait un tee-shirt en col V gris souris, un jean noir, des Vans noires ainsi qu'une veste en jean clair. Mais la grande nouvelle qui coupa le souffle de Stiles, furent les lunettes noires posé sur son nez. Il souriait doucement, le rouge au joue.

Stiles l'invita à entrer silencieusement et lui retira doucement sa veste. Derek l'embrassa doucement, prenant son visage en coupe. Les mains de l'humain glissèrent d'elles même sur les hanches de son amant, relevant quelque peu son haut.

\- Sexy les lunettes… rougit l'hyperactif en reculant doucement.

\- Sexy le bonnet…

\- Hum… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Ton père ne te tuera pas s'il manque deux bières ?

\- Je crois pas mais je préfère largement un bon vieux soda… Et hum… Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Stiles… Calmes-toi okay ? Même si je n'avais pas ses pouvoirs, je saurais que tu es anxieux…

\- Mais je veux avoir un beau premier rendez-vous…

\- Un pizza ira. Tu as prévue de faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- On peut regarder un film ou jouer à un jeu vidéo ? Comme tu veux, je t'oblige en rien !

\- On fera les deux, il lui embrassa le front, tu vas me laisser gagner hein ?

\- N'y croit même pas une seule seconde Hale. Je suis nul à ce genre de jeux okay ? Si je gagne c'est un miracle.

\- Ceux de chez Scott ? Quand je t'ai tiré de force de chez lui ?

\- Oui ! Ceux-là.

\- Bon… On verra qui sera le plus nul. rit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Stiles alla dans la cuisine, suivit de Derek. Il se pencha pour attraper la bière de son petit-ami mais il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de ce dernier sur son postérieur sublimé par ce jean. Ils commandèrent deux pizzas, une quatre fromages et une à la viande. Le couple s'installa dans le salon, allumant la télé alors que l'Alpha s'asseyait dans le canapé, attendant que son petit-ami ramène les manettes de sa vielle Game Cube qu'il aimait tant. Il s'assit entre les jambes de son petit-ami qui posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

\- Un Mario Kart te vas ? A moins que tu ne veilles Halo ?

\- Mario Kart me va…

Et une longue partie commença…

\- Derek arrête de tricher ! Tu m'énerves ! criais le châtain.

\- C'est pas de ma faute !

\- Si tu fais exprès d'être dernier pour prendre le canon !

\- Arrête de râler ! T'as gagné les cinq autres parties !

\- C'est pas pareil ! J'étais dixième et toi douzième !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que l'on sonne à la porte. Stiles se leva d'un bon, donnant un coup d'épaule dans la mâchoire de son petit-ami qui grogna. L'humain paya le livreur et revint, les deux cartons dans les mains.

\- Et ce soir… PIZZA !

Il ouvrit la boite et la donna au lycanthrope avant d'aller chercher une autre bière. Le brun le rejoins dans la cuisine.

L'hyperactif avait la tête dans le frigo et se dandinait sur une musique qu'il chantonnait. Derek souriait et ses yeux s'attardaient un peu plus sur sa chute de rein.

\- Beau fessier ?

\- Je te retourne le compliment Sour'. Et merci

\- Ah bon ? Tu me mattes toi ? Et depuis quand ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Depuis… Toujours…

Il se releva. L'alpha était beaucoup plus près qu'il n'y pensait. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, les caressant du pouce, effectuant une légère pression. Stiles fit courir ses mains sur son ventre, le chatouillant.

\- Ah non ! Je crains beaucoup trop ça !

\- Mais le grand et sexy Derek aurait un point faible !

\- Ça va hein… J'en ai un autre aussi. Mais tu le connaîtras en temps et en heure.

\- Aller dit moi !

\- Non.

\- Je boude.

\- Okay.

L'adolescent lui tourna le dos. Il sentait la chaleur de son amant dans son dos, son souffle contre sa nuque et… Ses lèvres sur son lobe d'oreille ?

\- Putain…

\- Pas d'injures Stiles…

\- T'es sérieux ? Je crois que c'est mon plus gros point faible !

\- Intéressant…

\- Dégage Derek… Tiens, ta bière, moi je vais manger ma pizza !

Il sortit presque en courant de la pièce se vautrant dans le canapé et attrapa sa pizza. Il mordit dedans alors que son petit-ami le regardait en buvant lentement sa bière.

\- Choi ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Rien… T'es mignon… J'ai amené une clef USB avec deux trois films que je crois que tu aimerais…

\- Du genre ?

\- Hotel Transilvania, Vampire Academy et Pitch Perfect.

\- Oui ! Je dis oui à Vampire Academy ! Y a Cameron Monaghan et ce mec est juste… Il joue dans Shameless !

\- Mmm…

\- On le voit pas souvent t'inquiète… Et dans Shameless il joue le rôle d'un gay !

\- Ça a l'air sympa comme série… On termine de manger et on va dans ta chambre ?

Stiles avala de travers. Derek Hale l'invitait ouvertement à se rendre dans sa chambre ?

\- Pour regarder le film. C'est mieux dans un lit avec une couette bien chaude et mon petit-ami.

\- Je t'aime. T'es tellement mignon.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais aussi que je suis mignon.

Le brun fit semblant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière en gloussant. Le châtain parut surpris mais finalement, il rit et croqua une autre part de pizza.

Ils terminèrent de manger en se lançant des petits regards amoureux. Finalement, après avoir jeté les boites vides et les cadavres de boissons, ils montèrent les escaliers avec, dans leurs bras, du pop-corn et quelques friandises, pour arriver dans la chambre de l'ado.

Tandis que Derek retirait ses chaussures et posait la nourriture sur le bureau pendant que Stiles attrapait son chargeur et son ordinateur qu'il posa au pied du lit. Il s'affala littéralement dessus, tirant la couette sur lui.

Il l'invita à la rejoindre, implicitement en tirant un des pans de la couverture. Le loup s'y glissa, collant sont côté droit à celui de son compagnon qui lançait le film.

Mais aucun des deux ne le regarda vraiment, trop obnubilé par les yeux de l'autre. Les images éclairaient les beaux yeux verts du lycaon alors que ceux de l'hyperactif, couleur miel, semblaient plus jaune.

De temps à autre, ils s'embrassaient, rien de très poussé ou sensuel. Juste se sentir l'un contre l'autre les apaisés.

Finalement, ils recommencèrent le film, ayant rater l'intrique… Mais Derek, en s'endormant, se transforma en loup sous la demande de son amant qui caressa lacement et doucement le cou et le flanc noir. Stiles s'endormit à son tour, le museau du brun contre sa nuque alors qu'un de ses bras enlaçait la nuque puissante du lycanthrope.

Lorsque John rentra du travail, la maison était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Il déposa sa veste et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils et frappa trois coups. N'ayant aucune réponse, il poussa doucement la porte et trouva son ado endormit contre un loup devant le générique d'un film. Il sourit et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Derek… Il haussa les épaules et partit se coucher. Peut-être que Stiles voudrait lui en parler ?

 **bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **je vous ai manqué ?**

 **parce que moi oui, vous m'avez manqué !**

 **sinon, je voulais vous dire que j'allais essayer de publier une fois par semaine et non une fois par mois... j'ai pas écris de Sterek depuis trèèèès longtemps et je veux me remettre dans le bain.**

 **je vous annonce aussi que mon projet Scisaac/Sterek va bientôt voir le jour, vers le mois de mai normalement.**

 **je vous souhaite un agréable week end et à vendredi prochain !**

 **RileYMarlenE**


End file.
